


Trick or Treat

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: A Halloween fluff fic





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back! I got fired from my job so I may be writing more again. No, I don't have a reason for getting fired, and since I live in an at-will employment state she doesn't owe me an explanation. But anyway, I had this idea for a new Voyager fic so I hope you all enjoy! Also working on a longer not so fluffy Halloween fic so keep an eye out for it in the next few days

“Seven, I need your help.”

Seven of Nine, formerly of the Borg Collective, looked across the table over the Kadis Kot board at her young friend.

“What may I assist you with, Naomi Wildman?” Seven asked. “I cannot do your math homework for you again. Your mother was displeased.”

“No, nothing like that Mom is going to ask the Captain if I can go trick or treating on the ship. If she says yes will you help me with my Halloween costume?”

“Halloween? I have no reference to this in my cortical array.”

“It's an old Earth holiday Mom told me about, celebrating spooky things. Kids dress up in costumes and go door to door saying 'trick or treat' to get candy.”

“For what purpose?”

“To get candy,” Naomi said emphatically.

“What is the trick part?”

“Um...I'm not really sure about that part.”

“Why not simply replicate your own candy?”

“Because then I don't get to dress up,” Naomi said. “And I want everyone to see my costume. We can make you a costume, too, and you could come with me.”

“What sort of costume?”

“Depends. You could have a scary costume, like a monster. Or you could be an animal or a superhero. Whatever you want, Seven.”

“What is a superhero?”

“Like Batman or Superman.”

The Borg woman looked confused. Naomi sighed.

“A superhero is like...well like a hero. Someone who saves people from bad guys.”

“I think I understand,” Seven said, her cortical node processing this information. “And what kind of costume will you wear, Naomi Wildman?”

The child's face lit up and she smiled mischievously.

“Mine's gonna be the _best_ ,” she said and leaned across the table to whisper to her friend...

 

The door chime rang and Kathryn Janeway got up from her couch. She picked up the bowl of candy she had replicated for Naomi. When she opened the door her smile faltered for a moment. She was looking down at a Borg-ified Naomi Wildman. She quickly realized her implants were plastic.

“I am Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your candy,” said Naomi with a giggle. Kathryn laughed, then noticed who was standing next to Naomi. A 6 foot tall woman with an ample bosom that could only be Seven.

Only she didn't look like Seven.

She wore a Starfleet Command uniform and had red hair instead of blonde. There were four pips on her collar and a coffee mug in her hand.

“Seven?” Kathryn inquired.

“I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager,” Seven said, holding out her coffee cup which was half full of candy. “Trick or Treat?”

Kathryn heard peals of laughter and she stuck her head out of the door to see Chakotay doubled over outside of his quarters, laughing. Past him Tom was looking out his door, snickering.

Frowning, Kathryn pulled her head back in. She dropped a handful of candy into Naomi's bag and put a few pieces in Seven's coffee cup as well.

'Thank you, Captain,” Naomi said happily and hurried to the next door.

“Seven, a word please,” Kathryn said before she could follow her friend.

“I'll be okay, Seven. I'm going home after this,” Naomi said, looking over one shoulder. “I mean – I am returning to my alcove to consume my sweetened nutrition.”

Seven inclined her head and stepped into Kathryn's quarters. The door shut behind her.

“You are displeased with my costume?” Seven said, quirking her ocular implant.

“I just don't find it amusing.”

“It was not meant to be amusing. I do not understand why everyone laughed,” she said with a frown.

“Because, Seven...it's as though you're making fun of me. Mocking me.”

Seven looked momentarily horrified, a look Kathryn had never seen on her before.

“No, Captain! That was not my intent.”

“No?”

“No, Captain.”

“Then why did you dress up as me?”

“I did not intend to be funny or disrespectful, Captain. Naomi Wildman informed me that a superhero costume would be appropriate. I had no reference to 'superheroes' but a hero is defined as someone who is admired for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities. I believe all three traits apply to you, Captain. Naomi also said superheroes save people from bad guys, like how you rescued me from the Borg. In my mind, Captain, you are a superhero.”

“Seven,” Kathryn said in a voice choked with emotion. “I don't know what to say....”

“I did not mean to displease you, Captain,” Seven said sadly, taking off the auburn wig she wore.

“Oh Seven,” Kathryn said and stepped forward to embrace her. “I'm not displeased at all.”

She hugged Seven tightly, realizing she had never really embraced the younger woman. After a moment, Seven returned the embrace and Kathryn realized just how good the blonde felt against her. Seven realized the same thing and when Kathryn looked up at her to speak, a faint blush painting her cheeks, Seven lowered her head and kissed her.   
The kiss left Kathryn breathless and when they broke apart she looked up at Seven and smiled.

“Seven of Nine.”

“Captain?”

“Starfleet looks good on you,” Kathryn said, then grabbed the front of Seven's uniform and pulled her to her for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please leave Comments and Kudos. I have still been working on some of my original fiction and if anyone would like to read it they can look me up on Wattpad under the username RedPandaPrincess93 I could sure use the encouragement and feedback on those as well.


End file.
